George deValier Wiki
Welcome to the George deValier Wiki George deValier is a fanfiction author who writes for the fandom of Axis Powers: Hetalia. He is well known for his emotionally intriguing alternate universe stories, which are set to songs by a singer of the Second World War era: Vera Lynn. More on George deValier George deValier is an Australian graduate student, who is aiming to be a "professor of history, who wears tweed suits and lives in a library" but at current is "a graduate student, who wears tweed suits and ... lives in a library." On May the 28th, 2015, deValier updated his fanfiction bio with the news that he may not be able to continue the stories he had uploaded for the indefinite future. And on 16 August 2019, he deleted his account without an explanation. DeValier is one of the more well-known fanfiction artists - if not the most well-known - in the Axis Powers: Hetalia fandom. His most notable works may be a string of interwoven stories in an alternate universe called the Veraverse - a universe named for the singer of the Second World War known as Vera Lynn. The Veraverse The stories of the Veraverse are named for and loosely based off the lyrics of Wartime songs sung by Vera Lynn. The stories in this universe are about how love overpowers war, and as Mr. deValier says "It's about the real reasons people fight, and the real reasons they survive. It's about finding something beautiful in the midst of something ugly and evil." DeValier also hopes that readers find more to these stories than romance, even if they are about love in the first place. A few of these stories intertwine, an example being that the story My Echo ''will not make too much sense unless you read ''Lily of the Lamplight ''beforehand. The author says that though these may be updated slowly, they will all be completed. The list of published Veraverse stories: *''We'll Meet Again, a completed USUK story with thirteen chapters about how love can appear when you least expect it and can overpower loneliness. *''Keep Smiling Through'', a follow-up one-shot to We'll Meet Again. *''Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'', a completed GerIta story with eighteen chapters about how love is blind, is stronger than hate, and can last longer than war. *''Bésame Mucho'', a Spamano story still in progress (with a final chapter count of fourteen chapters) about love overcoming fear. *''Lily of the Lamplight'', a PruAus story still in progress (with a final chapter count of eighteen chapters) about selflessness, survival, and love changing you for the better. *''My Echo'', an unrequited SwissAus story still in progress (with a final chapter count of six chapters) about how true love - even when unreturned - is selfless. It has been terminated. *''Jealousy'', a RoChu story still in progress (with a final chapter count of six chapters) about how love can destroy as well as save, madness, and control. It does not appear on his Fanfiction webpage anymore. *''Something to Remember You By'', a TurkEgypt story still in progress (with a final chapter count of three chapters) about losing yourself along with the loss of true love. The Mapleverse The Mapleverse is a series of alternate universe stories that take place in modern times, in a Canadian town. *''La Patisserie de la Rose', 'a completed Franada story that is very fluffy, full of friendship, and about seening something in someone that no one else - not even themselves- can. A birthday fic for ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta, also known as Claudia. *''Libelle Hall, a completed PruAus story about change and the growth of love through self-realisation. Written for Kay the Beta, also known as Kay. *''Of Ponies and Edelweiss'', a PruAus story that Mr. deValier describes as "a fluffy, romantic little fic for Valentines’ Day. Well, as romantic as Gilbert gets, anyway. ..." Ongoing Multi-Chapters A few fanfictions by George deValier with no exact universe, they're just in an alternate universe. *''Catch Perfect'', a SuFin story still in progress (with a final chapter count of twelve chapters) that is rather angsty, with a good plot and a good dose of crack. It tells the story of "... an insane Dane, a sociopathic Norwegian, an unfathomable Icelander and a perfect Finn..." *''The Tiger and the Dragon'', a RoChu story still in progress (wth a final chapter count of seventeen chapters) that Mr. deValier says is a bit melodramatic, a bit cliché, and would have gay, erotic, and romance ''written on the cover if published into an actual novel. '''Completed One-shots' I find the title quite self-explanitory; the completed one-shots by George deValier. *''Stay With You'', a non-AU GerIta story, with a take on the more serious side of the nations in World War II. *''Gallipoli'', another non-AU story about Australia, that Mr. deValier wrote with the characteristics that many people assume is Australia's personality. Gallipoli shattered the idea of romance for the war in the country, and Mr. deValier figures it could've shattered Australia himself. *''Sleep,' '''Little Bird, an alternate universe one-shot the centers around the Hana-Tamago family. Also, as Mr. deValier has noted, it does not take place in the same universe as Catch Perfect. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse